


through an endless diamond sky

by cuqcak3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Post-Pacifist Route, i really didn't specify anything, no defined gender, reader could be anybody, reader could be frisk, save me from my sins, this is just a really lame one shot i wrote in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuqcak3/pseuds/cuqcak3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you and Sans stargaze when he gets home from work. he gets carried away with space puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through an endless diamond sky

**Author's Note:**

> i need to book my ticket to hell.....
> 
> *just a short drabble i wrote at eleven pm and i'm not even sorry*

"hey, babe." You shivered as bare bone touched your skin. You never really got used to that, no matter how many times it happened. "i got a skele-ton of work done." Snorting, you shook your head.

"Terrible." You tried to force away the small smile that played at your lips. "I think you got _no_ work done."

"well, if that was the case, it was only because you were on my mind..." Sans sat down next to you on the grass in the backyard. He looked up at the sky. Stars blinked down at the two of you, shining in a way that couldn't be replicated by anything. A slight breeze caused goosebumps to raise along your arms. He noticed this, slid off his jacket, and hung it on your shoulders. In response, you kissed the smooth bone of his cheek. 

You stared up at the stars. "Aren't they pretty?" You sighed happily. You wouldn't mind living this moment forever. 

"yeah. beautiful." Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed him staring at you. Flushing, you pushed him.

"Sap!"

"no need to solar-flare up. did i say beautiful? sorry, i meant out of this world." Sans grinned wider than usual. At your non-amused expression, he winked. "saturn that frown upside down, kid! you love these."

"Oh, god, I don't. I'm going to ignore you now." 

"don't neptune me out-!"

"SANS." You covered your mouth to muffle your giggles. "STOP."

"you might be meteorite." He sighed, flopping onto the ground with his arms behind his head. "i guess it's nova." 

You groaned. "I'm literally going to kill you. I hate you." 

"you don't know what on earth you're talking about, pal. don't be so bi-solar; i saw you laughing. i didn't even planet these pun, i've been improvising the black hole time." You pushed yourself to your feet and walked towards the house. "i love you!" He called, laughing.

"At least you made a big bang." You blew a kiss over your shoulder. "I love you, too, you doofus."

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAH i hope you liked that. sin. that. i. just. wrote.


End file.
